The present application relates generally to charging devices and, more particularly, to a charging device, a detection system, and a method of testing the detection system.
As electric vehicles and/or hybrid electric vehicles have gained popularity, an associated need to accurately manage delivery of electrical energy to such vehicles has increased. Moreover, a need to provide safe and efficient charging devices or stations has been created by the increased use of such vehicles.
At least some known charging stations include a power cable or another conductor that may be removably coupled to the electric vehicle. The charging stations receive electricity from an electric utility distribution network or another electricity source, and deliver electricity to the electric vehicle through the power cable. However, if a current-carrying conductor of a charging station improperly contacts a grounded component of the charging station and/or if current is otherwise improperly channeled to a grounded portion of the charging station, one or more ground faults may occur. Such ground faults may, for example, cause arcing to undesirably occur within, or proximate to, the charging stations and/or may cause damage to one or more components of the charging stations.
At least some known charging stations detect ground faults within the charging stations. However, if the ground fault detection circuitry fails or is disabled, a charging station, a user of the charging station, and/or an owner of the charging station may not be notified of the lack of ground fault detection capabilities of the charging station. Accordingly, the charging station may not properly respond to a ground fault to correct the ground fault and/or to mitigate damage that may result from the ground fault.